you broke my tv
by Yaoi-Nation
Summary: Saitama isn't the best boyfriend. He considers a grocery sale a date and doesn't always listen very well to important discussions. So maybe Akemi breaking his tv might get his undivided attention. oh, and sex as well. [saitama x femoc smut]


_I don't own OPM, or anything in the OPM universe. I only own my OC(s) so don't sue meh! _(￣▽￣)ノ

* * *

_why hello there! just wanted to wish everybody a happy holidays and to warn others that this oneshot is rated M for a reason. _(ゝω･)ﾉ _this is technically my first smut oneshot so **please** criticize me. i have never written a OPM fanfic simply because I'm an anime only gal so it makes character development a little bit harder so please forgive me if i wrote saitama in an OOC way. also,, lets pray FFN doesn't come for me. also also,, don't mind the title. i couldn't think of anything better. _

**ENJOY!**_  
_

* * *

_**You Broke my TV**_

The sun disappears over the horizon in different hues of orange and coral. City lights were slowly buzzing to life as the streets filed with workers ready to finally call it a day. Young adults texted one another as they walked the streets gaining glares from those who were actually paying attention. Buildings glittered in the dark as janitors tidy from office to office; some more bitter than others. A warm breeze blew through the crowd of workers. The weather was changing from late spring to summer and the townsfolk were all happy. Work commutes wouldn't be so backed in traffic and full of accidents from the road raged drivers. The heat signified the ending of school and the beginning of a summer fling.

Well, summer love for those who were fortunate.

Akemi sulked through the quiet streets of Z-city. She was walking back from the grocery store with her very idiotic boyfriend who thought a proper date should be spent at a grocery sale. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it! How could the strongest man in the world she seemed to be falling for, be such a dunce?! A scoff managed to slip from her. The bald man walking in front of her turns his head suddenly.

"Hm?

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Akemi replies.

He shrugs but keeps his steady pace home. Boy was Akemi regretting her life choices right about now. Her boyfriend barely paid her any attention at all and here she was moving into the same crime-ridden city as him in order to take their relationship to the next level. Oh, and how could she forget his _listening_ problems. One minute he was there and the next thing she knew: she was talking to herself. Arguing was nearly impossible considering he'd just tune her out anyway. But today was a different story.

Akemi's heels click up the flight of stairs to the one bedroom apartment. The elevator was out again for the umpteenth time. It seemed as though the night's problems were adding on at this point. First, her boyfriend agrees to take her on a real date for once. Akemi starts to finally believe that he was breaking out of his shell just to please her but that was not the case. As it turned out, she had gotten dressed for an evening in a grocery store.

Un-**_frickin_**'-believable.

And now, here they were in his house that seemed to be lively as ever. The lights were on when they were clearly off when they left. A smell seemed to be emanating from the kitchen. Spicy ramen. Akemi's favorite. A young male with a pink polka-dot apron peeks around the corner. From first glance he seems human but upon further inspection you'll clearly see that he was mostly made of metal. He was a cyborg, or as Akemi knew him as: Genos.

"Sensei! You have returned home." He greets. His eyes land on Akemi. "You look splendid as always, Akemi-san."

Akemi blushed and quietly said her thanks. It disturbed her that a mostly robotic human could compliment her but her own fully human boyfriend couldn't find it in his vocabulary to formulate the words. Akemi scoffs again, pushing past her boyfriend and his student. She threw her heels towards the shoe pile and proceeded to make herself comfy at the bar.

"Anything exciting happen tonight, Sensei?" Genos asked.

Akemi looked up from her phone to eye her dunce of a boyfriend who was busy putting food up. She clutched her phone eager to hear his response. "Meh..I argued with some lady in the dairy section for the last tub of this aisukurīmu but that was about it. Wanna tell me why you're in my kitchen cooking?"

Genos stills suddenly casting a wary glance in Akemi's direction. "Well," He starts. "I heard that tonight was a special night. I hope it wasn't too inappropriate for me to cook without your permission, Sensei."

He shrugs indifferently. "Not a problem. As long as I get to eat." He was about to exit his kitchen when a certain thought struck out to him. "Oi..how'd you know about tonight's sale at the grocery store?"

"Huh?"

"You said you were cooking because tonight was special..so how'd you figure it out?"

Genos stirs the spicy ramen in complete silence while he thought of an excuse to his sensei's question. He glanced at Akemi; regretting his decision as the woman was practically steaming with fury. Once again, her boyfriend was being selfish. He completely forgot about their date, considered grocery sales more important than her, and was not one bit ashamed of it. A growl tickles at the back of her throat. Profane words bubbled and turned acidic in her mouth.

Saitama and her needed to talk. **_Now_**.

Akemi calmly gets up from the bar causing both men to look at her curiously. She walks over to Genos and politely asks him to leave. "B-but.."

"I promise you Genos, your food will not go without thanks. But your sensei and I need a word. In private." A vein protruding from her forehead threatened to burst. Oh, Saitama was going to get a piece of her mind tonight.

Genos glanced at his sensei who scratched his bald head in mild confusion. He cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his discomfort before taking his apron off and bidding the couple goodnight. Akemi walked the cyborg to the door in complete silence whilst Saitama looked on even more confused than before. Genos paused on his way out. He had left his phone on the table and was about to ask to get it when the door slammed shut in his face. He wanted to knock, but feared Akemi's wrath far worse than a missing phone call. He decided to take his chances, and headed home.

"Wanna explain why you kicked Genos out?" Saitama asked with a stifled yawn. He walked into his living room only to plop down in front of the tv. Nothing good was on despite it only being half past nine o'clock. He channel surfed absentmindedly and oblivious to the raging female still stuck at his front door.

Akemi banged her forehead on the door with an indignant sigh. She stood in the threshold of Saitama's filthy living room with a scowl present on her pretty features. He glanced up at her with those same uninterested rounded eyes and shrugged with a stultifying expression. Akemi just couldn't wrap her head around it. She was everything you could ever need in a girlfriend and yet, here Saitama was not giving a care in a world about her! It just wasn't fair. Akemi didn't care how childish she sounded: it was not fair! She was short, curvy, and had a head full of hair that trailed down her back. Her skin was of sun-kissed beauty and if you looked close enough, riddled with freckles and beauty marks in the oddest of places. She was beautiful, to say the least. Exoctic in the eyes of most.

And Saitama could care less about her!

Akemi stood in front of Saitama's very boring programs much to his chagrin. Both glared at one another defiantly. Akemi finally spoke first. "We need to talk."

"About?" He asked rather bored.

"Us! _Our_ relationship."

Saitama sighed indignantly. He clearly did not want to be having this conversation right about now. "Hey, that's nice and all Akemi but could you please scoot to the left while we talk."

Her cheeks flush crimson. He was trying to blow her off once again as though their conversation was no longer important. She scoots closer to Saitama glaring daggars into the top of his head. She couldn't take this treatment any longer. He never listened to her, he constantly blew her off, he practically _refused_ to spend time with her, they weren't even dating as far as she could tell. Akemi felt as though she were a nat in Saitama's perfect little word. He was a hero; she was a journalist. Their lives just couldn't find a balance for one another. Akemi tried time and time again to fit Saitama into her life but it seemed that his life was all but too full for her. She was never going to be a priority. She was never going to truly be his girlfriend.

She was quite tired of this same old routine with men. Something about them lured her in and all was fun and games at first. But at the first sign of true commitment; they'd all bolt right out the door. She thought Saitama was different considering he _was_ a hero and had been the one to speak to her when they first met. Akemi was getting too old for the childish game that was her love life. With a strangled scream risen from the depths of her throat she shouts, "I am **_done_**!"

Saitama plugged an ear with his pinkie. "Done with what," He grumbles. "And why are you yelling? I'm right here."

"Oh? So now you pay attention to me you god damn asshole!" Akemi snatched the remote from Saitama's hand and chucked it at the tv with all her might. It teeters to and fro before falling over on it's screen. The sound of shattered glass permeates the air. All goes quiet except for the pants escaping from Akemi as her chest heaved with each breath. "Tch...!" She grabs her coat in a flurry of anger and heads for the door.

_Stupid fucking men..stupid fucking **me**..!_

Just as she opened the door it quickly slammed shut. Akemi turned to reiterate herself but stammered over her next set of words. Saitama was peering down at her with a look she'd never seen before. His eyes were sharp, teeming with anger. A vein throbs at his temple; his teeth grating against each other so hard she was sure they'd crack. Her words lump and clog in her throat. She stared into his hard eyes, contemplating why he was so angry. Saitama placed his arms on either side of Akemi and leant down towards her ear to whisper; "You _broke_ my _tv_."

Akemi pushed at his solid chest with a glare of her own. "_Fuck_, your tv." She seethed.

"What is your problem?"

"**EVERYTHING**!" Akemi bellows with a tomato face. "How dare you sit here and be angry over something so superficial. _I'm_ your girlfriend. But all you do is sit and watch tv, or be a hero, or better yet; grocery shop instead of being a boyfriend."

"That's not true! I do boyfriend-ly things.." Saitama retorts.

"No, you don't, Saitama." Akemi whispers. Tears were collecting in the corner of her eyes. She refused to let them fall in front of him only to be ridiculed. She had to be strong but the conversation was getting closer and closer to a very prominent fact. "I've never asked for anything but your returned affections. You commented about our living distance; so I moved. You didn't like how short my hair was; so I've been growing it out. You hated my cat and damn it I nearly got rid of him too."

Akemi sniffled bitterly. "And what have you done for me, Saitama?" She looked up into his now softened eyes. "Tell me. When was the last time you did something to make _me_ happy?"

"..." Saitama paused in deep thought. Akemi knew the answer to this question but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. Once a whole minute went by, she laughed bitterly.

"You don't care about me." She laughed. A tear leaked and trailed down her cheek. "You..d-don't.." _Love me.._

A sob racked her body.

Akemi allowed herself to cry on and on until her face pressed into a solid chest. Her shoulders shook with hiccups as she cried on and on. She fisted the back of Saitama's shirt as he slowly rocked her body back and forth. She was so tired of being in one-sided relationships. Akemi swore her and Saitama would be different. But alas, that wasn't the case. Alas, she failed again.

"Akemi please don't cry.." Saitama mumbled. He squeezed her body impossibly closer as she cried on and on. "I don't.." He sighs haggardly deciding to be quiet instead.

Akemi sniffled a few more times before going completely still. Her eyes were puffy and she felt very sleepy after her sobbing episode. She just wanted to get home and sleep for the rest of the week. She pulled away with yet another sniffle, avoiding Saitama's heavy gaze. "Sorry..look I'll pay for the tv but after that I think we need a break."

"I don't think we need a break."

"Well I do. I deserve attention and to be heard Saitama, and unfortunately..you aren't providing." She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear with a sigh. Akemi bids him goodnight attempting to leave once more. The door slams shut with a quick 'wait' slipping from Saitama. She turns to face him, impatiently waiting for another excuse to stay in his house longer than she needed to.

"Akemi..just wait, okay? I..I'm not good at this type of.._thing_." He groans.

"Thing? It's a relationship Saitama! Surely, you've been in plently to know how they work." Akemi chides.

All goes silent. For the first time ever meeting the man before her, Akemi had seen the impossible. Saitama avoided her gaze as a blush crept up the base of his neck, warming the tips of his ears and staining his porcelain cheeks crimson. She gasped lightly. Why was he blushing just now? Surely she hadn't said anything embarrassing, did she? "Come to think of it.. I haven't really spoken to many girls besides you as of late." Saitama murmurs.

"What are you saying?"

"That," Saitama growled lowly. He grabs her wrist forcing the young girl back into the apartment. "That you have to stay, so that I can apologize." He sat Akemi down on his pallet, pacing in front of her with an ever growing blush.

It was cute at first but it was growing late and Akemi was growing tired. She still had to drive home, did he forget that? "Saitama..please just let it go. It's okay, we don't have to fight for something that was never meant to be anyway." He froze in place.

"How can you say that?" He asks after a terse moment.

"Say what?"

"That you're ready to just walk out of here and act as though you don't even know me. I get it; I'm not perfect. But you've got your faults too and I deal with them accordingly."

"Faults?" Akemi echoes with a raised brow.

"That's not-I didn't-" She scoffed at his lack of rebuttal. She picks herself off the floor muttering curses along the way.

"You're right, I do have faults. Falling head over heels for someone like you is one of them! Gah! Goodnight." Akemi brushed past Saitama only to have her wrist grabbed suddenly. "Let. Go!" She hissed.

Instead of doing as she asked, he brought her in close for an embrace. Yet again, an impossible action from the man before her. Akemi froze, standing stiffly in Saitama's arms. He pulled her even closer resting his face in the crevice between her neck and her shoulder. Akemi hated to admit it but he smelled damn good.

"Akemi..I'm sorry," Saitama murmurs into her shoulder. "This is just the way I am.. It's been so long since I've grown close to a woman and I guess I forgot how to treat them. You deserve better, but don't leave. Give me a chance."

She was growing ever so conflicted. This was the same man who had saved her from a falling building a year ago. A monster had chased her all the way to the top of a hotel, taking down floors in its wake. Luckily, the buildings were in close proximity leading to the hotel leaning into a high rise. The monster was on her tail. If it weren't for Saitama being there on the other side of the building and asking Akemi to jump; to _trust_ him, well, she wouldn't be here right now in this moment questioning her feelings for the idiot.

_The issue with us is our communication. I brought all my problems to the table hoping to get them solved while Saitama let them go on and on until it was unbearable. This system of being ignored and not taken serious has to stop. Even if he doesn't know how to handle a relationship, it was just common sense!_

There were no excuses.

But as she looked into his eyes, she could see his fear. This was Saitama, the same Saitama who defeats monsters in one punch due to his horrendous amount of strength. Who was he to fear a woman who reached right under his chin? He didn't want Akemi to leave him. He didn't want her to walk out that door and be out his life forever. Saitama was an idiot, the biggest one Akemi probably knew. But he cared. He cared enough to stop her from leaving and actually allow himself to be vulnerable in the current situation at hand.

"You're an asshole..you know that?" Akemi chuckles. "But..I'll give you a chance. One. Chance."

"Okay."

A terse silence ensued quickly after. "That's it?" Akemi asked.

"Well..what else am I supposed to do?"

To this, the young girl laughed gleefully. She interlocked her hands behind his neck, pressing her body against his and leaning majority of her weight into him as she whispered into his ear. "You could start by making it up to me." Akemi nipped at his ear seductively.

Saitama's hands rub at the tender skin of her hips elicting a low hum from Akemi. He was the strongest man on the planet and she absolutely adored when his hands touched and caressed with such gentleness as to not break her. Akemi loved that aspect of the hero. He used to mention how being so strong caused his emotions to dull over time. He had no use for them since he had nothing extravagant happening in his life. She knew it would be years before she were able to tear down those walls, but the little affection she did receive was always appreciated. Saitama was deep down a softie, especially when it came to cuddling or anything related to missing clothing.

"How can I make it up to you, 'kemi-san?"

Akemi exaggerates a hum in thought. "No clue. Do anything you want that might please me. Think of it as..a _challenge_." Saitama goes stiff. The term challenge has always appealed to him, especially in the sense of a good fight. And although this wasn't a fight, he was still determined to please his girlfriend in the best way so that she'd one day tell all her wrinkly old friends that he was superior in that aspect.

"**OK.**"

Akemi chuckles lewdly to herself. This was the best way to get Saitama excited and in the mood. His hands travel up and down the sides of her thin dress. They seemed to be getting higher and higher to their true goal, her perky bosom. His hands knead and caress her tender flesh in a way she deemed impossible by all the men she'd been with in her lifetime. Akemi's eyes flutter in pure delight.

"Am I redeemed yet, 'kemi-chan?" Saitama whispered huskily into her ear. He was merely being coy.

She hums in delight. "If you keep trying maybe I'll start to think about it." It was then that he decided to step it up a notch. Saitama kissed Akemi softly, as to test the waters first. She deepens the kiss. The gap between their bodies is seemingly gone. Saitama parts for air and space to comfortably remove his shirt.

Who the hell was Akemi kidding? He had the chiseling body of a sculpture and she constantly was caught catching a peek. How could she help it though? She giggles in utter delight. Her rear pressed into his groin as she innocently asks to be unzipped. Her dress falls to the ground. Saitama kissed her bare shoulder, whispering such very naughty things in her ear. His hands travel up and down her creamy legs. Akemi pressed herself into him some more, trying to find her sweet little friend.

Saitama inhales sharply. Akemi had found her friend, standing right at attention and ready to make her acquaintance. "You drive me a bit crazy 'kemi-chan.." He grits without revealing too much of how he was feeling.

"Oh?" She feigns ignorance towards her actions. "Why, I'm not even doing anything Saitama." Akemi's cheeks lift into a smile. "But I suppose that needs to change."

Her body turns so that she is facing him directly. She reaches out, and pushed his body with all her might. Saitama doesn't even flinch. In fact, he almost laughed.

"W-why are you laughing?!" Akemi stutters with an ever growing blush.

"Nothing..but if you wanted me to sit all you had to do was ask." Saitama plops down on to his pallet. Akemi rolls her eyes for embarrassing herself and decides to focus back to their current situation. She decided to do something new. With either leg on the side of his torso, Akemi straddles a confused Saitama. He protests but she explains that this was what she wanted. Who was he to deny her? Hell, he was curious as well. His hands trail up and down her chest. Akemi was able to get her hands on one and couldn't help but admire it. Such soft hands for a man.

_It's probably the gloves._

Her lips press into his right knuckle. She could feel him fidget under her. With a devilish smile, she tossed her bra to the side leaving her nearly completely bare to the man. Saitama wasted no time to claim his two perky prizes. He kneads her bosom in slow, tantalizing motions. He'd surprise the girl with the flick of his thumb over her sensitive buds. After the third time, a moan slipped from Akemi. She couldn't help the slow grinding of her hips, the beautiful friction begging to be created by their adjoining pelvises.

She couldn't take the teasing anymore! Akemi rolls off of Saitama to remove the last piece of her clothing. She eyed Saitama's still half dressed body. "Well?" She asked after a moment of being admired.

"Sorry..sorry. Just thinking of how lucky I am to have saved you from that building." Saitama chuckles. Akemi hides her breast behind crossed arms. She blushes and throws a slight 'hmph!' in his direction.

"Don't hide from me now!" Saitama gripped her arms and tugged them open. The pair clamber on top of one another in a flurry of giggles and peppered kisses. They eventually found themselves back to their original positions; Akemi straddling the hero below her.

She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. She had been intimate with Saitama numerous of times but each always left her feeling different. She was satasified, that was a given, but Saitama had always warned her not to get him going too much. She had seen his strength, she knew what he possessed in his average joe body. And for once, she wanted to experience it.

Akemi trailed a finger down Saitama's sternum, past his naval, to her unspoken destination that had his body still completely under her. She stroked his semi hard length loving the way his serious eyes warned her not to push him too much. Akemi smiles again. She shifts, spreads herself, and slowly pushed Saitama into her devilish heat. The pair sigh at one another's warmth. Akemi starts a slow and steady pace. She was on top, which meant she had to put on a good show.

Her hips buck and circle and buck again in a pattern that elicts a groan from Saitama. His hands grip her waist but Akemi found them more useful on her breast. She had to keep her rhythm going. She was so close and she could tell that she still had a long way to go for the man under her. Despite this being makeup sex, Akemi wanted Saitama to enjoy himself as well. So she sucked it up and kept at her pace. Buck, grind, circle, and repeat.

"S-saitama.." She moaned. Akemi wanted to hold it together but it was proving harder by each grind of her hips. Especially after Saitama began to do the same. She was as caving in no, her _body_ was betraying her. Her pants became more desperate, her movements faster, and her speech even more incoherent than before. She wanted to collapse. Being on top was damn tiring.

"I..I can't hold this up much longer.." She groaned. Akemi could feel her body tiring out. She was so close to cumming and there goes her body, giving up against the over average villain plunging her insides. Saitama was having none of this. Just as Akemi prepared to throw in the towel, he sat up. At this angle he pressed even deeper into her walls. Akemi inhaled sharply. She wanted to say something snarky but lost her nerve at the force of Saitama's hips ramming into her's. Every thrust left her breathless. Her toes curl, nails dug into Saitama's back with enough force to draw blood. He gripped her tresses, forcing her hazed gaze on him.

His look was deadly, so much so that it sent a chill down her spine. He was focused, attentive, and most of all; enjoying every single bit of it. Akemi kissed him hard and with much fervor to hopefully convey her feelings for the bald man. His pace was even, not once did he slow down or dare to become sloppy. She bounced against him, her breast jiggling into his chest. Akemi bit into his shoulder as he grated against her spot. Over and over again. She felt Saitama twitch inside of her. He had lasted long and she wanted to finally be able to go over the edge with him. That was how much Akemi cared for the man. She held off on climaxing just to be sure he came when she did. She whispered such naughty little things in his ear, coaxing his imminent release.

Akemi bucked her hips against his once more. It was all too much. Saitama kissed her from the sternum up to her ear whispering his need for her release. Akemi bit her lip through a strangled moan. He just kept hitting that spot, not once stopping the onslaught he did to her body. "Mmm…" She found herself trying to formulate the right words. Her eyes dilate. Toes curled, back arched, nail scratching; she clung to her assailant. Her body shivers violently from having came finally. Saitama was not far behind. He held onto Akemi just barely able to pull out of her and spill himself on her back. He released a sigh. Sometimes, he really outdoes himself. He grabs a couple of tissues to wipe up the panting beauty on top of him. He laid on his back, with Akemi still barely able to catch her breath.

"Well that was…"

"Pretty great. Are you okay?" Saitama asked whilst rubbing at her back. He realized he was holding her just a tad bit too tight. Akemi was fragile and considering he had the strength to kill ten-foot monsters with just a normal punch, he had to watch how he handled her.

"Mmhm.." Akemi murmurs. Her hand brushed against his flaccid member. Saitama goes still. He _had_ to watch how he handled her, but damn was she such a vixen. She does it again, this time lingering over his sensitive bits to eventually grip him fully in her hand. Saitama grits his teeth. And how could he forget she was such a damn tease!

He flips them over, hovering above Akemi who smiled innocently. He couldn't help but kiss her. She kissed him back with an ever growing smile upon her cheeks. "Does this mean I'm finally redeemed 'kemi-chan?" Saitama asked.

"I guess so." He frowns suddenly. Had he not done a good job pleasuring her? Akemi kissed the frown off his face. "I just..I don't wanna do this every time we have a bad fight Saitama."

"What, you don't want to make up?" He retorts.

"I don't want to feel validated for five minutes just to be ignored and mistreated again. I know you said you'd try, but how am I supposed to believe you?" Saitama kissed her temple. With a strong grip, he holds Akemi into his side.

"Do you remember when we first met?" He asks. Akemi nods and waits for him to continue. "I asked you to trust me when I needed you to jump from a falling building. And despite not knowing me; you _trusted_ me. I caught you, and till this day I will always be there to catch you Akemi. I know I'm not the best at relationships, but I'm asking you to trust me again. Just like way back when."

Akemi goes silent. It was taking a lot of her to blindly trust the hero again. But he was right. He _did_ catch her. She interlocks their hands, kissing the top of his. "Okay. I trust you."

It was quite a relief to hear that.

Akemi suddenly reaches over him. "What are you doing?" Saitama asks.

"Looking for the tv remote. It's too quiet in here." A vein throbs in his temple. Did she seriously forget that she broke his tv?!

"I should probably remind you that you broke the only tv in the house!" Akemi's cheeks burn crimson. How could she forget that?

"I swear I'll buy you a new one." She pleads.

"Don't worry about it." Saitama sighs. "I'll make Genos buy me a new one."

* * *

**fin.**

_hope you all enjoyed! please R&R and follow me as an author for more OPM content!_

_much love,,_


End file.
